Display containers for jewelry items including neck chains and the like are commonly utilized. The present invention is directed to a display container which combines a number of highly desirable features which enhance the display, shipment and use aspects of the present container in a manner hitherto unknown and unavailable to the trade.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a container having a neck chain display platform positioned intermediate base and cover portions so that excess chain not desired to be displayed may be stored beneath such platform out of view and accordingly enable a standard size container to more suitably display neck chains of various lengths.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display container for neck chains and the like having means for preventing portions of the chain displayed in looped fashion within a platform channel from inadvertently shifting out of the channel and becoming entangled during shipment and handling.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a display container for neck chains and the like having interconnected component parts comprising a base and cover portion hingedly connected at one end and a platform portion disposed therebetween, and means for maintaining the cover closed with respect to the base.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a display container having means for suitably suspending same from display racks and the like by means of opposed outwardly extending base and cover tabs which additionally serve as a means by which the cover may be more easily grasped for opening so as to provide access to the chain supporting platform for removal or the like.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.